The Date
by neko032
Summary: After the Reunion incident, TIfa and Cloud have yet to confess their feelings for one another. And so, with a little help from Yuffie, they went on a date to the Golden Saucer...


**IT'S A DATE!!**

by silvercross032

**A/N:**A CloudXTifa fanfic and let me say that this is the first SUCCESSFUL fanfic I've made...without adding an OC..

**DISCLAIMER: **_Tumingin kayo sa taas. Nakalagay na nga and salitang "FanFic" ibig sabihin hindi sa kin ang Final Fantasy 7!_Translation: Look up. The word "FanFic" is already there meaning to say that I don't own Final Fantasy 7!

----------

It's been 2 weeks since the Kadaj - Sephiroth incident. All is well in Midgar. Even Cloud felt lighter for the past few days as he has gotten over both Aeris' and Zack's death.

Cloud moved back to 7thHeaven with Tifa, Marlene and Denzel. Still, there was an odd silence between Tifa and Cloud. Everyone noticed this, even the kids. For the past weeks, the two have avoided each other for some reason. They shared very few words to each other. The only conversations they had since was something like:

"Cloud, could you deliver this to Mr. Neirii in Sector 5?" Tifa approaches the blonde, holding a box.

"Sure..." Cloud takes the box and goes out of the bar. He approaches his motorcycle, ties the box around at the back, puts on the goggles he bought after a certain Sephiroth clone broke his previous one, and rides off.

Sigh...

Tifa goes to the counter of her bar and does her usual clean up. Denzel and Marlene are seen in their room drawing with crayons. Just a simple day of a simple life...

When...

"Ni-Hao!" **1**

Yuffie suddenly bangs the door open and storms in the home/bar of Tifa Lockhart. "Y-Yuffie-chan?"

"Hi, there, Tiff!" Yuffie drops a big bag of whatever on the counter. "Just here to deliver you thanks from the kids from Wutai!"

"Eh??"

"Ya know. 2 weeks ago. You think only the kids those 3 stoogeskidnapped were all from Midgar?"

"Oh, yeah. That." Tifa scratches her head while wondering..._what could be in that bag that made it seem so heavy??_

"I'm not suppose to be doing this anyway..." Yuffie murmurs. "I'm the freakin' princess of Wutai! I don't have to be in delivery service like Cloud!"

"Ah...ahm..." TIfa sweatdrops.

"But I thought...what the heck! I wanted to see you guys anyway!" Yuffie grins. "So, where's our little blondie??"

"Oh, Cloud? You just missed him. He just took off to Sector 5 for delivery."

Yuffie blinked. "WHA?????"

"Ah...sorry...hehe..."

"Ooohh...that's too bad. So..." Yuffie grins even wider. "How far have you two gone to?"

With that, Tifa blushes. "Wha...what are you talking about?!"

"Oh, come on, Tifa!!" the ninja princess cries in disappointment. "Don't tell me you haven't..._done anything...???_"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Tifa avoids eye contact with the other girl who seems to be trying to read her mind.

"Com'on Tiff! I'm gonna be seventeen in 2 months**2**, I'm aware of these kinds of stuff already!"

"I'm telling you, Yuffie. It's nothing like that!" Tifa sighs. She takes a seat in front of Yuffie and continues. "Cloud has just recovered from all the commotion 2 weeks ago. And for the past few days, he's...oddly quiet. I'm just giving him some space, okay? He really needs it."

"Fuu-" Yuffie blows a bundle of hair off her forehead. "How boring...everyone's really eager in seeing what you two's relationship will come to. How disappointining."

"Hmm..." Tifa raises an eyebrow. "How about you and Vincent-kun??"

O.o "ME AND WHO???!!!!"

"Heehee..." Tifa, giving an unusually sheepish tone. "You and Vincent Valentine?"

"Heyheyheyheyheyheyhey!!!! What in everything that is hella badgave you that idea?! What kind of sick relationship would you think of me with Mr. Stiffy-pants!!"

Aaachhoooooo!!

The man of the topic sneezes. He rubs his nose and wonders..._wha?_...and falls back to sleep in the forest of shiney trees!

"Okay, okay...you don't have to be so defensive about it!"

"I AM NOT!!" Yuffie's rage fires up with matching special effects!

That night, Denzel and Marlene are asleep. Beside them was the ninja-girl as she offered herself to spend the night with them, causing chaos earlier at dinner and recieving many lectures from Tifa as she was trying to teach the 2 kids how to play monopoly Bad influence...

Tifa makes some last check ups downstairs before she turns off the lights and makes her way to her bedroom. But before she even reaches there, she glanced at a room where she saw a familiar silouette of a man staring blankly out the window and at the starry night. "Cloud?"

"Ah..." the blonde looks out the door. "Tifa?"

Tifa opens the door wider."What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Cloud walks closer to his childhood friend. "It's getting late now. You better get some rest."

"Okay..." Tifa looks down and holds onto the doorknob. "Well, then, goodnight."

"Yah..."

Tifa closes the door without missing one last glance at her friend. She sighs and goes on her way, unaware of the eye of a ninja peaking from the children's bedroom. _Don't worry, Tiff! I got everything undercontrol!_

Next day.

"W-wait, Yuffie!" Tifa yelps as Yuffie pushes her and Cloud out the bar and in front of the black motorcycle parked near.

"Come on, guys!! You really need a day-off!"

"But, the bar...and the deliveries!"

"Don't worry, TIff! I got everything undercontrol!" Yuffie gives out her usual evil grin on the two. "I've been trained as a ninja all my life and I'm pretty sure that this will be way more easier than that!"

"Ahm...Cloud, could you excuse us?" Tifa asks the man who seemed to be too quiet. "Sure" Cloud answers.

Tifa grabs Yuffie's arm and pulls her closer to the bar and farther away from Cloud. "Now, explain yourself"

"My gift!" Yuffie puts her arm around Tifa's shoulders and pulls her closer. "You want to cheer up Cloud right? This is a great opportunity! With me looking after the kids and the bar, you can spend quality time together, just the two of you. And maybe you can tell him your true feelings for him and vice versa. Don't worry, you won't regret it!"

"Well..." Tifa and Yuffie looks at the blonde savior of Midgar who looks back at them with curiousity..._what are they talking about?..._ The two girls look back at each other. "Okay..." Tifa answers.

"Great!"

The two walks back to the motorcycle...and the man who owns it. "So?"

"Um..." Tifa was unsure what to say. She can't just say that it's a date so...

"It's settled!" Yuffie butts in. "Cloud, take Tifa to the Golden Saucer, it's been a while she's been there."

"Okay.."

"And don't be Mr. Stiffy-pantslike Vincent and make sure you two have the time of your lives! Got it?"

"Okay, okay..." Cloud wasn't really the type to argue with Yuffie so he just agrees on whatever she says.

He puts on his goggles and gives Tifa the extra helmet. Tifa puts it on as Cloud gives her a hand to get on the bike. After a few insturctions from Tifa to Yuffie, they ride off to Golden Saucer. Yuffie waves them goodbye as they slowly fades away from her sight. Then she walks into the bar and...

"Okay! Kids, let's play monopoly!!"

----------

Cloud and Tifa have already left the area of Midgar and now riding across the half deserted area. Tifa looks up to the handsome blonde infront of her as she remembers those unforgettable memories with him.

She remembers the time when they were kids. When she and Cloud, along with other friends, went to Mt. Nibel on their own. The time when Cloud bid her goodbye as he went to Shinra and promised her that he'll come back as a Soldier. When they fought Sephiroth. When they met their new friends. Many flashbacks came to her until she stumbled on the thought that this'll actually be their 2nd time to go on a date in the Golden Saucer. That was right before Cait Sith stole the Keystone.

The memories made her daydream about Cloud. She blushes as she looks up to her hero and holds onto him tighter, pulling herself closer to the man. With this, Cloud looks at the sidemirror to see Tifa's reflection, or what the mirror could reach of her body, practically just a portion of her waist and legs and her hair that scatters all over cause of the wind.

Cloud, too, starts to remember the past. How he had a crush on her when they were little. Tifa was very popular back at Nibelheim. And the fact that she was his first friend made her very dear to him. Tifa's kind and caring. She seemed to be both an older and a little sister to him. Maybe more than that. Then he wondered..._what does she really think of me? Am I just a friend to her? _He sighed.

After a few more minutes, they arrived at the North Corel. Unfortunately and obviously, Cloud can't bring his motorcycle up to the Golden Saucer. He parks his big bike on the parking lot, if there is one. But before they take a ride at the ropeway, he glares at the men hanging around the parking area who were looking so...suspicious at his vehicle. He gives them the_ dont-you-even-dare-touch-my-bike _ stare which made most of them, if not all of them, shiver in fear. God, those Mako eyes look scary!

He and Tifa goes in the tram alone. As the machine takes them up to their destination, thoughts wander around their minds once more.

Cloud starts to examine Tifa who was innocently looking out the window. Her face glows with beauty as the sun shines on her. Her black hair so neat that it makes her so attractive. Her red eyesglittering like a beautiful materia. If he didn't know her, he might have not thought that she was a martial arts expert and one of those that fought against Shinra and Sephiroth. Not to mention her one on one with Loz. Her face was too gentle.

He didn't know that, although she isn't looking directly at him, she could feel his passionate stare at her. It made her a bit embarrased inside.

The sound of the machine alarmed them that they have just arrived at the Golden Saucer. Cloud got out first, holding up his hand to Tifa, helping her off the vehicle. _Cloud is such a gentle man_ Tifa thought.

"Welcome!" The mascot not Cait Sith greeted. "Are you here on your honeymoon?"

Tifa's cheeks went from pink to hot red. _What???!!_

"You can go to the Ghost Hotel." The mascot continued. "The place seemed scary for the fun of the kids but we also provide more _romanitc_ rooms for lovely couples such as yourselves!" winkwink

Tifa was almost swept off her feet with the mascot's words. Cloud just looked away with a blush. He didn't know exactly what to say in this situations. They just continued on inside the place.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Cloud asks.

"Um.." Tifa takes a few seconds paused to think. "How about at the Chocobo Square! It's been quite some time that I haven't ride in a chocobo!" Tifa smiles and Cloud nods in agreement.

They went in the Chocobo Square where they saw a huge crowd of people. Then they see a bullietin that says: CHOCOBO SQUARE EVENT: TAGTEAM TOURNAMENT.

"It seems like they are allowing partners to ride in one chocobo. Hey, Cloud, let's ride one!" Tifa requests with excitement.

"Sure"

They entered the race as contestant number 5 riding the black chocobo. Unfortunately, the player, Teioh**3**, was there too. Still, they manage to win the race, recieving a big chocobo toy as a prize. But they left it at the square since they can't look around bringing a big chocobo with them. They'll just get it before they leave.

Then they went to the Speed square. Tifa went crazy here...shooting at everything in sight without even really aiming at anything! Cloud just sit back at the corner unsure what to do. But guess what? They manage to get into the list of high scores with 4560 points! Almost perfect!

"Here's your order.."

They are now at the 'Golden Spoon'**4** restaurant for lunch. Cloud ordered steak while Tifa just ordered a macaroni salad. _I'm on a diet!_

"So, what do you wanna do next?" Tifa asks, sipping on her lemon iced tea.

"I don't know..."

Hmmm..._I don't think Cloud's having any fun today..._Tifa thought. "Hey...um...Cloud..."

"What?"

"Um...it's just that..."

"Hi, there, cutie!" a strange punk suddenly appears beside Tifa. "You look like a supermodel! Wanna ride the gondola with me?"

Tifa glares at the punk. _Go away or I'll use my beat rush on you!_ The punk just stares back at the ebony haired. "Oooh...what serious eyes! I like that!"

Just before he gets too close to Tifa, Cloud's _Ultima_**5 **pops out of nowhere as he threatens the punk. "Step away from her or else..."

"Ch...you got guts for a little guy." the punk who seem to be unaware of who he was up against says. "If you really think that you can beat me, how about a trip to the Battle Square? I could use the points anyway."

_Heh...this guy has no idea who Cloud is.._ Tifa thought.

Cloud accepted the challenge. They went to the Battle Square and into the Battle Arena. They didn't fight against monsters here. Instead, they fought each other one on one. The punk was using chains as his weapons, but he relied more on his magic materias. Too bad for him, Cloud was wearing a 'Ribbon'**6** accessory and none of his magic attacks worked on Cloud. On the other hand, Cloud didn't need any materia on this battle. Just one swing of his sword and the battle was over before you can say 'Smithy Werbenmanjenson'!

After the commotion, they exchange Cloud's battle points for a Pheonix Toy that they could carry around unlike the chocobo doll they won in the Chocobo Race.

"Hey, Cloud, let's go to the Wonder Square next!" Tifa grins.

At the Wonder Square, Tifa played the Mog House game. Cloud played the bike racing game. There was a new game called 'Trigger-Happy', which seemed just like the game '_Time Crisis_', where you can play with two people. Of course, Tifa wanted to try it out with Cloud so they played the game. Both of them weren't used to longed-range attacks, so they sucked at their first try. But at the second try, it was deja vu as Tifa went crazy with the game once again! She kept shooting at everything in sight, even Cloud's character! It gave them 15 GP! Cloud didn't know if he should be happy or scared of Tifa's insanity with games and guns. _Note to self: Never let Tifa hold a REAL gun! There will be chaos for sure!_

At the Event Square, there was a play called '_The Violin' _**7**. The play made Tifa cry. Cloud thought it was stupid. He didn't like this kinds of stuff. He'd rather watch a good battle than something so fictional like this. The play ended about 6:42p.m.

It was already dark. But before leaving, Tifa asked to take the gondola at the Round Square to view the fireworks.

At the gondola, Tifa and Cloud watched the fireworks. It was beautiful. _So is Tifa_. Cloud thought. While staring at his friend, he holds something in his pocket. Something that seemed to be important.

Before leaving, they picked up the Chocobo doll at the Chocobo Square. The night was about to end...

----------

They arrive at the North Corel. Cloud's _don't-you-even-dare-touch-my-bike _stare seemed to work. The bike was perfectly untouched.

"Um...Cloud..."

"What?"

"Um...before we go home..." Tifa blushes. "I was thinking, could we pass by Nibelheim first?"

Cloud smiles at the girl. "Why not?"

As requested, Cloud drives the motorcycle to Nibelheim. When they got there, the place was almost empty. Of course, it was too late in the night for people to be hanging around outside.

Tifa had her keys to her old home. They went in. Tifa looked into her old bedroom and examines her childhood things. Her bed, her mirror, her cabinet. Cloud stands at the door watching Tifa relive her childhood memories. He remembered how he used to look through the window and into Tifa's room. He admired Tifa. So much that he wasn't sure what to do but just watch her from afar. He wasn't a stalker of any sort. He was just shy. But one way or another, he thought _I have to tell her how I feel_. 

"Brings back memories, does it, Cloud?" Tifa says half-teasing. "Hey, let's go to the rooftop. I want to watch the starry sky."

They climbed up the rooftop and watched the stars blinking on and off from the endless dark night. Tifa is happy. She felt as if she was back to her younger days, along with her best friend. The friend who meant so special to her. The friend who saved her life. The friend she surely has fallen in love with. Cloud...so handsome, so mysterious. There's no doubt girls would fall in love with her friend. She has to be quick...before someone else steals him from her.

"Cloud..." Tifa says as her voice was trembling. Her heart was beating so fast. Her hands were cold. She was nervous. But she has to...she has to convey her true feelings for the man sitting right beside her. "C-Cloud...I..."

"Tifa" Cloud cuts Tifa's confession for his own. "Tifa, you were always there for me. Always there to help me in ways that no one else could."

Cloud takes a deep breath to release the stress he's feeling. "Tifa, I...I lov-"

"I love you, Cloud."

A cold silence surrounded them. They didn't know how to react to each other's confession. Their confessions filled them with such happiness. Cloud's eyes were soft. Tifa's was a bit watery. Both of them had a pink shade on their cheeks.

Tifa, then, holds the blonde into her arms as she whispers _I love you _againCloud returns the embrace with words a bit clearer than Tifa's. "I love you, too, Tifa."

Their warm embrace lasted for a couple of minutes. Tifa was crying tears of joy. Cloud holds the girl softly as he brushes her hair. Then, he broke the silence...

"Tifa..."

"What?" Tifa looks at her love.

"I have something for you" Cloud gently smiles at her, wiping the tears off her beautiful eyes.

"Something for me?"

Cloud takes a small box and hands it to Tifa. "I just saw this a couple of days ago and thought you might like it." Cloud opens the box. Tifa's eyes shone as she saw the pair of silver earrings with diamonds embedded on them. "I didn't know how to give it to you so it took me this long."

"Oh, Cloud!" Tifa hugges him tighter. "It doesn't matter how long it took you. Cloud, with or without the earrings, I love you. I love you so much!"

Cloud holds Tifa's shoulders and descends his lips towards hers. Tifa, though shocked, returned the kiss. She wouldn't have expected such an action from the man. But she wasn't disappointed in any way. _I guess I'll just consider this an improvement from him._ At least, Cloud could now express his feelings. At least now, they know how they were destined to be together and how they love each other.

This night was surely one they'll never forget.

A few minutes later, they've decided to go home.

As they arrive at the 7th Heaven, both of them were wearing such a blushing smile. As they went to the door, Tifa held onto Cloud's arms, leaning her head against his shoulder as if they were a newly wedded couple. But before opening the door, she decided to let go. She fears the teasing ninja lurking by.

Cloud opens the door and there they saw Yuffie, Denzel and Marlene, lying on the floor. Pieces of the monopoly game scattered all over the place. Used plates and cups on the table. And the answering machine's red light turned on with 11 messages recorded, probably for the Strife Delivery Service. "Boy, they sure had some fun around here." Tifa thought out loud.

Upon hearing the older girl's comment, Yuffie wakes up, rubs her eyes and looks blankly at the two standing in front of the door before saying "Hey, you're back".

"What did I tell you about not teaching the kids such stupid games?!" Tifa scolds.

"Hehe...well...um...they wanted me to!" Yuffie lies through her teeth.

Cloud sighs. He picks up Marlene into his arms. "I'll carry the kids to their bedroom, okay."

"Ah...sure, Cloud. Thanks." Tifa watches her beloved go up the stairs. Yuffie obviously saw the new glow on Tifa's eyes. She grins teasingly.

"So, how was the date?"

_The End._

----------

**A/N:**Waaaaahhh!!! I hope that didn't go as lame as I feared. Hehe...if you were expecting something else, let me just explain that I find it hard to picture Cloud proposing to Tifa on their second date! That's why I put silver earrings instead of a wedding ring. Cloud isn't really an eager beaver. Cloud's fangirls nod in agreement.

**1**Ni-Hao is a chinese greeting. I don't really know. I just got that from _Shampoo _of _Ranma 1/2. _I believe Yuffie is Japanese cause her surname is Kisagari which is Japanese, right? But I found the city of Wutai a bit more Chinese than Japanese.

**2**Yuffie was 14 in the game and the movie happened 2 years after so she's already 16 there. I just made this happened sometime in September while Yuffie's seventeenth birthday will be on November. There's a party and you're all invited!! Heheheh...

**3**To those who didn't play the Chocobo race at the Chocobo Square much, Teioh is an opponent you'll probably encounter when your Chocobo reaches Class A. According to a walkthrough, the character was programmed to be 'better' than your Chocobo (+15 km+250 stamina). And in the many races that I fought against him, I only managed to win 1st place once and the rest were all 2nd place from him.

**4**I own the Golden Spoon in the Golden Saucer! Wahahahahah!!! Feel free to stop by anytime you wish! But NO FREE MEALS! Got it!! Wahahahahah!!!!

**5**I don't know what Cloud's sword in the movie was called, but I'm 99.9 sure it's not the Ultima. But there's still a .1 possibility that I could be wrong!

**6**Most of you may already know that the Ribbon accessory in the game is used to make the player invulnerable to magic attacks such as Frog, Mini, etc. But if you noticed, in the movie, Cloud and the others all had a red ribbon tied around their arms. Well, I don't know about Vincent since I can't even see his arm in the movie! I was just wondering if there's a connection...heehee

**7**"The Violin" is one of my orginal stories. I'm actually more into writing original stories of my own than fanfics. It's a tragic love story that I'm not gonna bore you with now...if there is already a story with the same title, it's just a CO-IN-CI-DENCE!!!

**DISCLAIMER 2: **I don't own Time Crisis along with FF7 ok?

And I announce that TIFA IS HOLDING A MACHINE GUN RIGHT NOW!!! WAAAAAHHH!!!! Fangirls run away in fear It's Trigger-Happy all over again folks!


End file.
